Raúl Castro/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, Raúl Castro Ruz, recibió a Frank-Walter Steinmeier, primer ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Federal de Alemania que visita Cuba. (Foto: Estudio Revolución) Angela Merkel - Raúl Castro.jpg| On the sidelines of the show, the Chancellor spoke to the President of Cuba's Council of State, Raúl Castro. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann Francia * Ver François Hollande - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Presidente Francés Francois Hollande recibe al mandatario cubano Raúl Castro en el Palacio del Elíseo, en París. Foto: Francois Mori/AP Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Raúl Castro.jpg| El sábado por la tarde, 11 de abril de 2015, Rutte habló con el presidente cubano Raúl Castro. La consulta duró una hora. Hablaron sobre el acercamiento histórico entre Cuba y los Estados Unidos y la importancia para la región. Imagen: © ANP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Raúl Castro.jpg| El pontífice Benedicto XVI, recibido por Raúl Castro.| Reuters Francisco - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano Raúl Castro coge las manos del Papa durante la ceremonia de bienvenida que se ha llevado a cabo en el aeropuerto internacional de La Habana con motivo de la visita del Pontífice a la isla. TONY GENTILE AP España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Raúl Castro.jpg| Juan Carlos I con Raúl en el acto de La Habana de despedida a Fidel Castro. (Foto: @CasaReal) Felipe VI - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro converso ampliamente con el mandatario boliviano, Evo Morales, y su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez. AP Adolfo Suárez - Raúl Castro.jpg| Adolfo Suarez a su llegada al aeropuerto José Martí de La Habana en septiembre de 1978, donde fue recibido por los hermanos Fidel y Raul Castro. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Raúl Castro.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapaterpo y Raúl Castro durante su encuentro. (Granma) Mariano Rajoy - Raúl Castro.jpg| Manuel Barroso, Raúl Castro y Mariano Rajoy en una cumbre internacional en Santiago de Chile en 2013. (GTRES) Pedro Sánchez - Raúl Castro.jpg| De vuelta a España tras un gran día en la toma de posesión del nuevo Presidente de Uruguay #TabareVazquez @sanchezcastejon Italia * Ver Matteo Renzi - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro y Matteo Renzi, 10 de mayo de 2015, en Roma. Foto: ANSA Paolo Gentiloni - Raúl Castro.jpg| Army General Raúl Castro Ruz, President of the Councils of State and Ministers, received on the afternoon of March 12, the honorable Paolo Gentiloni, Italian minister of Foreign Affairs and International Cooperation, on an official visit to Cuba. Photo: Estudio Revolución Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Primer Ministro Dimitri Medvedev, derecha, y el Presidente cubano Raul Castro durante un encuentro en Moscú, Rusia este miércoles, 6 de mayo de 2015. Foto: Ivan Sekretarev/ AP Raúl Castro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El mandatario ruso se reunión su homólogo cubano, Raúl Castro, como parte de una agenda que lo llevará a Brasil y Argentina para firmar una serie de acuerdos de cooperación bilateral (Foto: CCTV-America) Ucrania * Ver Raúl Castro - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Raúl Castro, junto a su homólogo ucraniano, Victor Yanukovich, durante su visita a La Habana este fin de semana. AFP URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Sin imagen.jpg| General Secretary of the CPSU CC, President of the USSR Supreme Soviet Presidium Leonid Brezhnev (left) and Second Secretary of the CP CC of Cuba, Minister of the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Cuba Raul Castro (right) seen during their meeting in the Kremlin. Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| Raúl Castro was Cuba's defense minister; Yuri Andropov was the general secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. Konstantín Chernenko - Raúl Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro con una delegación del Partido Comunista dirigido por Konstantin Chernenko en el II Congreso del Partido Comunista de Cuba. (Raú Castro de cuclillas detrás) Mijaíl Gorbachov - Raúl Castro.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev visits Fidel Castro in Cuba. iconic Fuentes Categoría:Raúl Castro